The Pinkprint
The third studio album by American rapper Nicki Minaj is her upcoming studio album which will be released in 2014. Background Minaj firstly talked about the third album in December 2012, when she nicknamed it "The Pinkprint"Twitter: YUP! > RT @Quinton_Minaj @NICKIMINAJ will you name album #3 Pink Friday: The Pinkprint? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved January 2, 2013. but later, in April 2013 at an interview with MTV News, she regretted it because she wants to start a "new era" with the album.Will Nicki Minaj Ditch 'Pink' In Her 'New Era'? Retrieved June 23, 2013. On May 28, 2013 in an interview with Peter Rosenberg, she said that she was going to "feed the core hip-hop fan" with the album, and her desire to get back to her essence, returning to the place where she was before her debut album.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Buries Beef with Peter Rosenberg, Returns to Hip-Hop Roots on Third Album Retrieved May 30, 2013. Minaj yield more information about the album in September in various interviews where she reiterated her intention of not "rushing things up" because she wanted the album to be "perfect,"Nicki Minaj Sets Record Straight on Collaborating with Miley Cyrus - YouTube Retrieved September 27, 2013. and that she begun writing that month.E! Online: Nicki Minaj Talks Miley Cyrus, American Idol and Acting With Cameron Diaz Retrieved September 25, 2013. On November 3 in an interview at the Power 105.1 Powerhouse, she said she was not "putting a limit" to the album, and was unsure of how many songs she wanted to record which was something new for her. She also said that she wouldn't forget the pop fans, and that everyone will love the album for the "feel good sounds and lyrics".Nicki Minaj interview at The Breakfast Club Power 105.1 - YouTube Retrieved January 17, 2013. On January 14, 2014, Nicki revealed that her favorite song, so far, has the initials "GP". In addition to this, she said that she had a name for the album.imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/542/0s7l.png Retrieved January 17, 2014. Recording In an interview with MTV on February 28, 2013, Minaj told them that she would start recording the new album when she'll finish shooting her single "High School": "I'm about to shoot another single off The Re-Up. And then I'll start working on that follow-up album. I'll be doing it here in L.A. while I'm shooting 'Idol,'", said Minaj.Will Nicki Minaj Break Up With 'Idol' For New Album? Retrieved March 29, 2013. However on the ''American Idol'' season 12 finale, on May 16, Minaj confirmed that she will start recording her third album in July.Nicki Minaj interview after 'American Idol' season 12 finale Retrieved September 21, 2013. During the summer, Minaj was in New York City meeting with producers for the album, in addition to planning and observing for inspiration where she did not write any material. She begun writing the album as of September. In November 2013, she locked down in the studio for two more months to really focus on the project, known due to her absence in social pages. Composition The musical style will be something she has never done before with a blend of her debut album, Pink Friday, and her reissue album, The Re-Up.Twitter: REUP hands down> RT @Flawless_EhEhF1: @NICKIMINAJ Will your 3rd album be more like the ReUp or Reloaded? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved January 2, 2013.YouTube Nicki Minaj Plans for the Next Album Retrieved January 2, 2013. Lyrically speaking, she wants "to get back to her essence" before her debut which is "kill everything." Release and promotion The album will be released in 2014. Tour Nicki has stated numerous times that a tour would soon follow the release of the album. No other details have been released. Songs Minaj confirmed that DJ Khaled gave her something for her album which she "really love."Good Morning Barbz!!!!! Posted by Nicki Minaj. Retrieved on June 4, 2013. That song could have turned out to be "I Wanna Be With You" which was rumored to originally be her song. Pharrell Williams may produce or be featured on a song from the album. On June 3, Minaj said at a blog that she and Williams were "conjuring up some surprises" from the third album. On August 16, Minaj uploaded a picture of her and Pharrell in the studio.MyPinkFriday.com Nicki Minaj hits the studio with Pharrell Retrieved August 17, 2013. It is unknown if they still plan to collaborate. Minaj confirmed on September 26 that a picture of her, Mike Will Made It, and Miley Cyrus (which was rumored to be a collaboration between Cyrus and her)Rap-Up.com: Miley Cyrus and Nicki Minaj Hit the Studio Retrieved August 8, 2013. was actually Will making some beats for her album. This make Mike the only confirmed producer for the album. Producer NizzyJ probably produced a song for the album because SB called him and he locked himself in the studio for two months.Twitter: Since Sbs call I locked myself in encore studios making beats everyday for 2months for one purpose. The production speaks for itself. Retrieved January 17, 2014. He also said that he will be "responsible for sending Roman on a massacre" with the beat he made.Twitter:Ill be responsible for sending Roman on a massacre with this new beat omggggg I'm literally insane!!!!!! Retrieved January 17, 2014. Boi-1da, who has already collaborated with Minaj, was in the studio with SB, in November 2013, as seen in the picture he uploaded on Instagram.Photo of theboi1da Retrieved January 17, 2014. Minaj confirmed, on January 14, 2014, that there is a song with the initials GP and its her favorite song from the album. References }} Category:Studio albums Category:2014